Valentine's Darling
by Araneidan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. The day that certain someone want's to introduce to his lover... ShunXUkki, sweeter than sugar, rated M for rason. My fisrt try with everythin, be gentle


WoW. My first fic in English! And it's not even Valentine's Day!  
Either way. But since English is not my main language and it's almost been 10 years from my last seriously written thing (in Finnish) I totally overdid this story in many ways, I'm afraid. Bear with me.  
Also I did lots of mistakes I noticed later. I may not have catched them all…

Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Story © Me

Shunsui + Ukitake = Lots of sugar and honey. Too sweet? Don't read.  
And it's Yaoi/ManxMan –thingie. Beware.

* * *

Valentine's Darling!

Ukitake stretched and yawned. Another ordinary day was behind and it was finally time to concentrate only on himself. He looked outside through the door and saw the most beautiful sunset and decided to go out to read and drink some tea. He wanted to enjoy the good weathers as much as possible until it was too cold and his subordinates wouldn't let him stay out "unnecessarily", like it wouldn't be important to rest you're soul once in a while. But he understood their concern and he knew that if his loyal subordinates wouldn't be the ones to snap at him, captain Unohana would.

Ukitake got just settled down and he was getting into his book, when he heard a knock and a very familiar voice calling him.

"Shiro-chan! Are you busy? Mind if I come in? I have something with me" was said with loud sing-song voice.

To that Ukitake couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, captain Kyouraku, I am pretty much just resting. Mind helping yourself in?"

The door to the empty room slid open. "Sure, Shiro-chaaan. Ah, where are you?"

"Here, Shunsui," Ukitake slid the ajar door more open and greeted his visitor with relaxed smile.

"Aaah, isn't it nice out there!" Shunsui said with awe when he watched the lake that seemed to be in gold fire.

"Indeed, it is. Now, come here and take a seat already and show me what you have with you."

Shunsui gave Juushiro an enticing look and sat down. "You seem to be interested."

"Of course I am. Now hurry up!"

"But I want to see you like this little more …"

"Oh, big kid. Grow up already!"

"Ha haa, listen to yourself here, Shiro-chan."

For that both of them laughed whit the most carefree voice. It was the atmosphere the both of them wanted to last forever and ever, but it would have been impossible, wouldn't it?

Shunsui returned the topic to where it was before they started laughing. With warm, gentle smile he gave Juushiro the thing he came to show.

"This is for you."

Juushiro watched what Shunsui was handing out for him and his face filled with surprise.

"A present and a rose, Shunsui? What for are these? It is not my birthday, isn't it?"

Shunsui gave a laugh that sounded more like a low bark. "No, it is not your birthday."

"Then what is it then?" Juushiro was starting to get little impatient. Hi didn't quite like that being-questioned -habit of Shunsui's.

"Today is Valentine's Day in the living world. It is the day you give your friends and lovers gifts, cards and roses. It is very romantic day for most of people."

Juushiro didn't know what to say to that. Time after time Shunsui was able to surprise him. And give him joy. Like today he got this little present and a deep red rose. The rose was so stunning he forgot the rest of the world and kept examining it and drowned into his own thoughts.

"Earth to Juushiro," Shunsui laughed. "You like the rose? Don't you think that the present also needs some of your attention," he said teasingly.

"Something like this… It lasts only a minute, but is so beautiful and leaves you everlasting impression…"

Shunsui wasn't able to move for a moment. He just stared Juushiro and then, when he was able to control his body again he leaned to Juushiro and sealed his lips with his own.

"You know how to enjoy simple things, don't you Juushiro? Still I would like to see you opening that box I gave you."

Now Juushiro's face was equally red with the rose. "Ah. Yes. Sorry. Of course!"

He opened the box and saw chocolate in there. For some reason he was waiting something more… expensive. Not that he wanted something like that, but it would be so like Shunsui.

"Chocolate, Shunsui?" he asked smile on his face.

"Yes, it is the most common gift on Valentine's Day. It is the first time I gave you Valentine's Day's gift and for that I wanted to respect traditions."

Was it a miss? Apparently not. Actually, it might have been the exact right thing for Shunsui to do, concluding he was rewarded with sudden soft kiss on his lips. Juushiro kissed Shunsui's lips with tiny kisses and then he pressed his lips on Shunsui's upper lip with need. That need was happily answered. They kissed few minutes and after it ended (for both of them disappointment) they both were slightly panting through their reddened lips.

"I love it."

"That is the impression I got."

Juushiro put gifts on his side and looked at the other man. "Shall we go inside?"

For that Shunsui didn't answer. He just got up and reached his hand to Juushiro and together, fingers linked, they walked inside and straight to the white haired captain's bedroom.

"It's been a while since we last did this," brunette said and kissed the other man.

"You are right. Why don't we enjoy it worth the lost time?"

Shunsui just glanced quickly his lover and deepened the kiss. His hands roamed through Juushiro's torso. For that he was given greedy tongue-teasing and deep moan. Lips logged and tongues explored as both of their hands roamed each other's bodies with great desire. For Shunsui it was always a surprise, how it seemed to be Juushiro whose hands were more restless and this time wasn't an exception. It didn't take that long until Juushiro's hands found their way into Shunsui's uniform and it did even less time for brunette to start losing his clothes. Shunsui knew better than wasting precious time to tease Juushiro about that and instead started to undo the other man's clothes. Suddenly he was interrupted by suck on his neck. Juushiro's lips on his neck felt like heaven and it made Shunsui unable to do nothing but stand there for other man's mouth and moan like he hadn't gotten laid ever in his life.

Shunsui, unhappy about his incapability to do anything to Juushiro, crabbed quite roughly handful of white hair and lifted his lips back to his own. From there he moved his lips to ear and whispered: "I can't let me be the only one getting naked."

Now, being in turn to be at mercy of Shunsui's hands and lips, Juushiro panted lightly and watched through his half lidded eyes as Shunsui kissed his neck and collarbones and undid the rest of the clothes Juushiro was wearing. Now, having naked man in front of him, Shunsui dropped hanging clothes on him off and finally pressed his waist to Juushiro's. They both gasped in long waited pleasure and couldn't help the need to move their groins against each other.

Juushiro collected what was left from his self-control and made Shunsui watch him in the eyes. "Who is going to be top today," he managed to ask huskily.

The perverted and straight question made Shunsui's already red cheeks to flush even more.

"I think I want to keep going with this romantic man –role I started and give it all to you."

"As you wish." Juushiro kissed Shunsui and went for drawer to get the lube hiding there. He handed it to the other man and said: "I bet this is something that belongs to romantic man."

With that they laid down on the futon. Shunsui moved both of them so they were laying on their sides, facing each other. Massaging his nose to Juushiro's he took some lube from bottle and snaked his hand from up to down on Juushiro's back and to the ass cheeks. When his fingers touched warm skin, Juushiro moaned and bucked his hip against Shunsui's. Shunsui murmured something they both couldn't understand or even hear and pushed his fingers teasingly to entrance and started to caress both entrance and sensitive perineum. Juushiro pressed tightly against Shunsui and could do nothing but moan and beg for more and that was exactly what he got as the fingers pressed inside and started to move enjoyable slickly inside him searching for sweet spots. They kept this going for some time and Juushiro got many tiny kisses around his face and his prostate well touched since it was all that Shunsui, drunk from his lovers and his need and desire, was capable to give him at the time.

Wrapping his hands around his lover, Juushiro, with red cheeks and heavy breathing, looked smiling deep into Shunsui's eyes. "This is… very erotic."

"This belongs to the Valentine's Day baggage," Shunsui answered surprised he could even talk.

Juushiro kissed Shunsui's lips gently. "I think I am ready."

"Are you sure? I don't think…"

"Shunsui! I cannot wait anymore. Fill me!" Juushiro slightly frustrated.

Having that he couldn't say no anymore and he turned Juushiro to lie on his back. He got himself positioned between Juushiro's legs that he bent from knees, sat on his heels and lifted Juushiro's hips a little and repositioned himself better, proud, lubed erection ready to go in. Then he lifted his eyes to meet brown ones and pushed in. Juushiro closed his eyes and arched his back moaning loudly and Shunsui lost the little self-control he thought he had. Without thinking anything specially, concentrating only to pleasure and feel of their bodies and obvious pleasure he moved his hips with steady, not too slow rhythm.

Somewhere in the middle Juushiro had wrapped his legs around Shunsui but now they were lifted to hunky mans shoulders above him and massive body forced Juushiro's body to bend as Shunsui leaned his body over Juushiro. Whit last kiss he whispered something like "soon it's over" and started pistoning until they both couldn't take it anymore and orgasm finally waved inside them so massively, it felt like the feeling trickled out of their bodies and got mixed in the middle.

When his breathing was even again, Shunsui slid out of Juushiro's body and lay down beside him.

"I should leave."

"Why are you in such a hurry? Why not stay for night? It's been so long since you've done so."

"Because," Shunsui kissed Juushiro's forehead, "it's Valentine's Day and if I stay tonight, our relationship would be little too obvious. I just rest a bit and then leave. You should sleep."

Soon after Shunsui but his clothes on, gave good bye kiss to Juushiro, who lay on his futon observing the brunette man, and then he was gone like he hadn't visited his best friend that day.

At home he realized he hadn't even thought about getting sake with him. That made him smile while he was lighting candles. Shunsui spending evening with someone without sake? That sounded hilarious.

When he got into his room he noted small brown box with yellow pattern and big red orchid on top of it.

"What is this…?"

Shunsui opened the box and found letter and some mint candies in it.

_Do you know what is the day today in the world of living?_  
_I won't give you chocolate, and red rose would be like screaming you mean to me more than you should._  
_Happy Valentine's Day, Shunsui._  
_-Juushiro_  
_P.S. Please, burn the letter. At least for Nanao's sake._

Shunsui could do nothing but stare. How they both did the same thing to each others? Cheeks were reddening – again. He had to get back to that man! 'Obvious relationships' my ass! They were probably the only ones in Seireitei who know about Valentine's Day, or at least those who knew didn't know they knew. With those thoughts Shunsui blowed all the candles and flew into dark night. As he run, he came across with Kenpachi Zaraki. It made him think twice why spiky haired captain was there so late at night and so did the other man about him.

"Captain Kyouraku. Why are you running here in the middle of the night?"

Shunsui stopped running for a moment and flashed most bright smile. "You know, captain Zaraki, ladies keep you busy these kinds of nights!" And then he was gone.

Kenpachi was left wonder on his face, but as usually, he didn't bother himself with too much thinking others people's business and kept walking to his unknown destination.

At the floating house of Juushiro Ukitake's Shunsui tried to run on wooden floor as quiet as he could. At the door he stopped and started finally thinking. Juushiro was probably already sleeping and even thought he was very familiar with the man, he couldn't just bark in and… roam into the bed next to the other man? But those – actually pretty useless – thoughts were cut off when the door slid open and white hired man welcomed his indecisive quest into his house.

"I knew you would come back, Shunsui," he smiled.

"You sly fox." Shunsui stepped in and grabbed the other man into his arms.

"Same goes for you too, you know. What about sleeping?"

"Maybe after another round."

For that Juushiro chuckled and he led his 'romantic man' into his bedroom where he had already prepared another futon next to his own - just for Shunsui.

The next morning two captains decided to go to work together. It wasn't that uncommon for them to spend nights at each other's places and go to work together. No one questioned that. Never. For some odd reason. And that was kind of crazy. Or other people just treasured their deep friendship and let them do things the way they wanted.

As they walked, the 6th Division's captain Byakuya Kuchiki walked across them.

"Good morning, captain Ukitake, captain Kyouraku," Byakuya greeted politely. "I hope you remember we have a captains meeting today."

His insinuation was as polite and unnoticeable to outsiders as ever.

"Don't you worry. Like this quality captain of ours would let me drink too much the night before something even slightly important. We didn't drink that much, mostly just talked." White lies in the air!

"Good." After few seconds of silence he continued with evenly monotonous voice: "I think it's nice to have a friend whose place you can sleep, if it gets too late."

"Don't you think? I think everyone should have at least one of those!" Juushiro accompanied the conversation innocently.

"You think so too?" Byakuya ended the conversation with stiff, still elegant bow and proceeded his walk to his Divisions' domain.

Close by Kenpachi accidentally catched part of three men's conversation. "Ladies, my ass."

* * *

**Epilogue**

At the evening when Kotetsu and Kotsubaki were visiting their captains house for the last paperwork for the day, they were really curious about the red rose in a little crystal vase on Juushiro's working table.

"Ah, this rose. I got it as a thank you gift."

"Oh, wasn't that nice of her!" Kotetsu sighed.

"Hey, I was supposed to say that!"

"You were just too slow, idiot! You…"

The fight stopped as the 3th seats saw their captain's dreamlike, overly happy smile.

"Yes, it indeed was."

Even thought he had no idea, why his 3th seats thought the present was from a woman.

Elsewhere Nanao was getting headache from his captain's behavior.

"Captain! Please, stop playing with that one night stand flower and start finally working!"

Shunsui was lying relaxed in his office's garden. He was playing with the red orchid happy smile on his face. "Is that how little you think of me, Nanao. Or perhaps… are you jealous?"

That got the young vice-captain to flush. "Please, captain! The papers!"


End file.
